Long Lost Son Part 1
by justgreat
Summary: A desperate mother is forced to abduct her 13 year old son in order to get him back


Long Lost Son-Part 1

Susan Spencer sat in her large Ford estate car in the sweltering Mexican sun. This country was just too hot for her, she decided, and once she had done what she had come here to do and got back to Los Angeles she would never come again. Beside her sat her two years younger sister Joan and she was clearly very uncomfortable in this heat.

They were a short distance from the place where her thirteen year old son Tony lived with his father Brian Spencer in this little village on the outskirts of Mexico City. Susan had been an alcoholic some two years previously and so was declared an unfit mother for her son. Brian had acquired all parental rights over his son and moved him here while she had spent six months in a drying out clinic.

She was now over her drink problem but of course Brian told the boy all kinds of lies about her and that he was better off without her. He had even got a court order forbidding her to even see her son. Susan knew that her ex-husband was a drug dealer and God knew what else he was into. While she was by no means a perfect mother she knew she could be a far better parent for her son if she was just allowed to spend some time alone with him and talk to him. She was convinced she would get him on her side in time.

Of course that was not possible with that court order hanging over her. There was only one way she would get him back now. She knew the risks involved but it was her only option she now realised. Her no-good ex had forced her to take this unpleasant course of action. She turned to her sister in the seat beside her and said, "I know what we're doing isn't legal and we'll both be in deep shit if we're caught but I wouldn't have asked for your help if there was any other way, you know that don't you, Joan!"

Joan just sighed. "I must be crazy for coming all the way out to this God forsaken place with you and if I was anyone but your fool sister I wouldn't have, believe me! Sure, I've missed the kid too but you wouldn't have lost him in the first place if you'd just gotten control of your life. I don't know why you married that jerk in the first place."

Susan responded, "I didn't know what he was then but I sure do now. I don't want Tony growing up under his influence and I'll do whatever I have to do to prevent that. I have no choice but to take him by force and I need your help to do that. Once we have him in the car we'll have to keep him tied up and maybe gagged until we reach the Mexican border. It won't be pleasant for him or me but in the circumstances it's necessary. Unless we restrain him he may call for someone's help and we can't take that chance. His Dad has told him so many stories about me he just won't trust me until I've convinced him what his father really is and that's just not possible out here. Once we're back in the States I'm pretty sure my lawyer can overturn that court order and Brian will have a hard time getting him back."

Joan told her sister, "Maybe you're right but whatever your motives for doing this it's still kidnapping as far as the law is concerned. Just because you gave birth to him doesn't necessarily make him your property. Don't get me wrong, I think Brian is nothing but an asshole but you have to admit he's a clever guy. He's made the law work in his favour as far as his son is concerned and if your plan goes wrong and we're caught dragging him off against his will you may never see him again, you know that don't you!"

Susan nodded. "Well, if I do nothing I may never see him again anyway so I have to take that chance. My only hope is that nothing will go wrong."

So both women sat in the car for the next two hours waiting. Susan had been studying young Tony's routine for the past few days since she came here and she knew he would be coming along the little back road where they were parked any moment now. He always came home this way after he got out of the local school he attended. He had only a mile or so to walk to the large estate house his father had bought out here.

Sure enough he soon appeared on the horizon about two hundred yards away.

Susan then nudged her sibling companion saying, "You get out and stay behind the car so he won't see you. You got the chloroform ready?" Her kid sister nodded. "Good! When he sees me in front of him it'll be a big shock for him and you'll have plenty of time to come up behind him and put the cloth over his mouth. Don't use too much, ok!"

So when her young teen son was close enough to the Ford Susan emerged from the driver's side and stood before him. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her. Thirteen years old, she thought, and becoming very handsome. There was nobody else around to witness what was about to happen. The boy could only stare at her for several moments in surprise. She was the last person he had expected to see out here. Finally he managed to speak. "What are YOU doing here!" he demanded.

His mother replied, "What kind of a greeting is that for your Mom, Tony. I see your father has done everything he can to poison your mind against me so I've come to take you back with me before it's too late."

"I'm not going back, ever!" the boy retorted.

"Sorry, son, but you are! I didn't want to do it like this but there's no other way now. I'm doing this because I care about and I want to be your mother again. It's for your own good and you'll thank me for it one day."

The boy raised his fists as if ready to fight her if he had to. He never heard his Aunt Joan come up behind him and the next thing he knew a chloroform filled cloth was placed over his mouth. He struggled to get free but she held the cloth firmly to his mouth and gripped him around his waist with her other arm. It took only seconds for the chloroform to take effect and the young teen drifted into unconsciousness.

Susan came over and told her sister, "I'll take him now. Open the back door, he's not going in the trunk." Joan went over to the car while the boy's mother hoisted him over her shoulders and carried him to the large back seat of the car and placed him inside. Joan got in beside him while Susan got back behind the wheel and began to drive her car down the road in the general direction of the border some one hundred miles away. She called to her partner in crime, "Get him out of those clothes and put on the ones I brought with me. We have to change his appearance for when we reach the border. When you've done that tie his hands and his feet and we won't have to use the chloroform anymore. Put a blanket over him when we pass a populated village and then he can't be seen. Maybe gag him too."

So Joan Spencer proceeded to strip her still sleeping nephew to his birthday suit, something she had not done since he was a small child. Susan Spencer drove right out of the village where her estranged son had spent the past two years of his life and soon they were in the dessert. She and Tony were on the road home or at least that was what she was praying for.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
